Los Angeles Apocalypse
by benjamiinnn
Summary: Hollywood Arts is closed for the holidays, with a few exceptions.. But it turns out to all go horribly wrong, or so it seems. 'Wednesday... Wednesday 12th December ruined my life forever in one sense, things would never be the same again, and yet it would also bring about something which, in time would surprise even me, yet fill me with so much happiness you wouldn't believe.'
1. Chapter 1

_**Los Angeles** **Apocalypse  
**_

_Hollywood Arts is closed for the holidays, with a few exceptions.. But it turns out to all go horribly wrong, or so it seems. 'Wednesday... Wednesday 12th December ruined my life forever in one sense, things would never be the same again, and yet it would also bring about something which, in time would surprise even me, yet fill me with so much happiness you wouldn't believe.'_

_I do not own any of the characters and only the plot ideas belong to me.  
_

_**Chapter 1**_

"So Sikowitz, why are we actually learning how to jump off fifty-foot heights and injure ourselves?" I felt I desperately needed to ask this question, none of his lessons ever seem to make any sense…

"Well my dear, I thought you specifically could use the practice."

"Why me specifically?"

Not to my surprise, it wasn't Sikowitz who answered my question, but the bitch who's seemingly disliked me since day one.

"Because. Tori. When you had to do that stunt fall for that film a while ago it was _my _boyfriend who took your place because _you _were too chicken to do it." The same bitterness in Jade's voice was present here that I hear in the majority of her merry speeches towards me each day. You know on my first day it was just slightly hurtful, now that I've accepted it as one of her traits, I've come to accept her as a friend almost, even if she is mean to me, most… No… All of the time.

"Well that wasn't my fault! You guys told me to lie on my resume."

And so the day continued exactly like that, jeez! What is it with that girl sometimes? I don't know, maybe Monday's just really, and I mean really, aren't her day. Monday 10th December, 2012. Hollywood Arts are staying open over Christmas this year for students and teachers who want to go in, but most of the school are staying at home for the holidays, in fact Sikowitz is the only teacher on premises these days, and only a portion of his class remain. Including myself, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Rex and although I'm not sure if Rex really counts as a student he might as well be, the amount of discussion that stupid puppet participates in.

Well that was Monday, Tuesday was full of similar crap and arguments, and then Wednesday… Wednesday 12th December ruined my life forever in one sense, things would never be the same again, and yet it would also bring about something which, in time would surprise even me, yet fill me with so much happiness you wouldn't believe.

**_A/N_**

_My first fanfic piece that I thought I'd give a go, (not yet complete but should be soon) after my friend's been quite pushy for me to start writing and to complete and upload it all, here it is, although not yet finished, so it is still a work in progress. But I will aim to upload a new chapter at least every other day.  
_

_Open to constructive criticism and comments/reviews off anyone. Any helpful advice, ideas about upcoming chapters, or pointers towards current content would be much appreciated. Thank you :)  
_

_**Ben.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los Angeles** **Apocalypse  
**_

_Hollywood Arts is closed for the holidays, with a few exceptions.. But it turns out to all go horribly wrong, or so it seems. 'Wednesday... Wednesday 12th December ruined my life forever in one sense, things would never be the same again, and yet it would also bring about something which, in time would surprise even me, yet fill me with so much happiness you wouldn't believe.'_

___I do not own any of the characters and only the plot ideas belong to me._**  
**

_**Chapter 2**_

They always were debating if the year 2012 was going to be the host of the genuine end to the world, the disaster destined to happen, but no, we couldn't get drowned or burnt, or hit by a meteor shower could we? No, no, no. Far too quick, painless and easy. On this specific Wednesday, planet Earth got overrun by a zombie apocalypse.

We didn't find out until it was a bit late, everyone was messing around on stage, Sikowitz hadn't turned up yet, so Robbie and Rex were stood up on the high platform messing about with the lighting, projecting a shimmering orange small circle that kept changing shades onto the floor, making it move around the front of the stage whilst Cat amusingly chased it, trying to catch it like a… Well… A cat chasing a ball of string.

"I love her so much…" Robbie sighed, letting every last gust of air exhale his mouth before turning to Rex and listening to his rather harsh, callous response of,

"Just because she's stupid enough to stand a chance of liking you back."

"Hey! That's not true! There's nothing wrong with me." Robbie was hurt, but Rex gives him this shit everyday, we all know about his undying affection for Cat, Robbie that is, I doubt Rex could give a second thought to anyone.

BANG! The front door to the school burst open.

"Yaaay" Cat squealed, "Sikowitz is here!"

"You know Cat that isn't his usual style of entrance…" I had to point this out to the poor girl before she went off screaming towards God knows who.

"In all fairness Tori, Sikowitz uses several methods in order to make an outstanding entrance to the lesson, remember when he climbed in through the classroom window?" Robbie responded with his usual intellectual opinion which always outsmarts any comment I make, but it's okay, that stupid puppet, Rex of his always hits him with some sarcastic comment that never fails to make me laugh.

"Remember when _you_ had all your clothes ran off with and these girls got you on tape in your underwear?"

"Oh my God! I remember that!" Cat giggled feverishly in her cute girly high pitched laugh that told everyone she felt she'd achieved something extraordinary. I could see the mixed feelings in Robbie's eyes of both embarrassment and longing, and then suddenly a quick sigh of relief as Jade said,

"Cat, you weren't there." In the most boringly plain tone you could ever imagine, uncaring, she knows how to put people down.

"Oh…" Cat looked down at the floor at that point, probably feeling a bit stupid. Yet Jade… She seems to be growing on my mind lately, I don't know if it's because there have been so few of us in lessons recently, or because Beck's away on holiday in the south of France, or what, I can't explain it right now… But that doesn't matter right at this precise time, because right then, the door to the classroom was knocked down.

Not just burst open, literally knocked down. Even that's a little much for Sikowitz, but it wasn't our favourite teacher standing in the door frame, which now left a seven-foot door, a seven-foot block of wood lying at it's feet. No. It was a girl, well I say a girl, she must have been in her mid twenties, her long blonde hair, reaching down to just past her shoulders, the sun was beating down hard today, making her hair lighter than usual, and making her hazel eyes glimmer, I could almost see my reflection in them, she was standing there, directly in front of me, although her eyes were more green than brown in this light. She was staring right into mine, but that wasn't the weird part. What startled me was the fact that her clothes were completely torn, her dress was ripped to shreds, which seemed a shame, it looked so expensive, made of a red silky material, it was because of the colour that I didn't notice the colour of the stains embedded all over it at first. Those of a much darker, thicker red, like blood almost. The bottom of her dress had been ripped off so that it rode up to the top of her thigh, instead of the floor-length of which it had been designed for, and despite her stained clothes, somehow her body was completely clean, her long pale legs and her face. If it weren't for everything else, the stained clothes, the tear across the top of her chest, revealing the full shape of her boobs, it would've been beautiful, but the look of hunger on her face… I will never forget that face.

She was only stood there for a minute, we all were, frozen in time almost, it seemed, before the girls' mouth opened wide releasing a low pitched scream before running straight towards me. I was so shocked I couldn't move. She got so close, her mouth almost at my neck, before she fell to the floor. The unmistakable green scissor handles sticking out of her neck, and Jade. Jade was standing in front of me, just staring at my neck, the place this girl was almost upon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los Angeles** **Apocalypse  
**_

_Hollywood Arts is closed for the holidays, with a few exceptions.. But it turns out to all go horribly wrong, or so it seems. 'Wednesday... Wednesday 12th December ruined my life forever in one sense, things would never be the same again, and yet it would also bring about something which, in time would surprise even me, yet fill me with so much happiness you wouldn't believe.'_

___I do not own any of the characters and only the plot ideas belong to me._**  
**

_**Chapter 3  
**_

"What the _fuck _have you just done Jade?" I almost squealed, I was in so much shock, Jade could seriously get done for this, I mean, her scissors are sticking out from the back of her neck for Gods' sake.

"Excuse me! No _normal_ person would lunge themselves in attack mode with blood all over their clothes and their tits hanging out, get a bloody grip Tori! She looked like she was going to eat you!" Well what can I say to that? It's true, she terrified me when she came running like that, and Jade has got a good point, who would do that in that state…? I mean unless she was just attacked and desperately needed help and comfort, but I guess we'll never know now. So I just stood there, with my mouth open, no words able to form, I'm paralysed.

"What if she was a… Zombie?" I think Robbie was just trying to make an excuse for another human's unnatural behaviour. Zombies can't exist, can they?

"You fool. They're only in horror films." No mistaking Rex's instant response there.

"If zombies are taking over, it should be on the news; we should go check the TV's in the media department."

"Yeah good idea." I suddenly found my voice, I don't believe Robbie's ridiculous theory, but any excuse to get the hell out of this room and I'll take it.

Robbie and Rex left, leaving myself and Jade. Cat had ran from the room crying as soon as she saw what Jade had done. I finally managed to make myself move, so I walked over to the door, stopped, and turned around. Jade was bent over the body, oh my lord that ass is so tight in those jeans.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She emerged and stood up, with her scissors now clutched in her hand, blood dripping from the end of the blades.

"I might need these again." She answered, and it seemed as if she hadn't been affected at all by what happened. I guess if it wasn't so serious I'd have expected it from her, but surely no normal person could walk away like that after killing someone, pretending nothing had happened. It's not sane.

Then she walked over, slowly though, taking seconds to place one foot in front of the other, taking her time to get towards me. I was too busy taking in her slim figure, really admiring her for the first time, her long black hair with it's emerald highlights, my God green suits her so well, although she was wearing her purple shirt, with black at the top, highlighting her breasts for the world to see. But suddenly she was right in front of me, breathing down my neck, oh dear. What's she going to do? It's strange but I really want her to kiss me, I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be wanting this, I mean it's Jade! If that wasn't bad enough, I've always had something for guys, I mean what's going on? I'm so confused. But then her lips moved towards my ear and whispered,

"I'm sorry if I've ever been a bitch to you Tori."

Then she walked out, following after Robbie, leaving me transfixed, stood still. Thinking… Did she honestly just say that to me? This is getting so much weirder. But then I left, except not for the media department, I needed to find Cat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los Angeles** **Apocalypse  
**_

_Hollywood Arts is closed for the holidays, with a few exceptions.. But it turns out to all go horribly wrong, or so it seems. 'Wednesday... Wednesday 12th December ruined my life forever in one sense, things would never be the same again, and yet it would also bring about something which, in time would surprise even me, yet fill me with so much happiness you wouldn't believe.'_

___I do not own any of the characters and only the plot ideas belong to me._**  
**

_**Chapter 4  
**_

So I took a right after I got out the door, looking down each hallway and round the corners.

"Cat!" I screamed, eventually I'd got round again to the main lobby where I noticed the doors at the entrance had been smashed through, leaving a gust of wind repetitively blowing in. Then suddenly I heard a shriek. It was coming from the door that led to the principle's office. "Help! Aaaah!" That was Cat alright. I burst through the door, and saw Cat crouched down under the desk, the wooden surface being ripped and scratched apart by someone, I've git no idea who it is. But he's tall with really long hair, blood covering his entire body. He's only wearing jeans but the amount of red thick liquid covering his torso would be enough to classify as a shirt. He looked up when I came storming in. yet again staring at me with hunger in his eyes. De ja veux. This really isn't turning out to be a good day.

"Ohhhh, hey Tori." Cat giggled, as if my entrance had made her forget completely about the stranger trying to eat her for lunch.

As soon as she opened her mouth to talk he was springing towards me, I stretched out my arms towards his neck, and took a firm grasp to keep his mouth away from any part of my body. Instinct told me this was the best idea, and after the last incident, I wasn't going to argue with it.

"Oh my God, Tori!" The squeal of horror was back in Cat's voice.

"Cat just stay there, it's okay!" It wasn't a request, I didn't want the poor girl getting hurt. But since I've got my hands around this guys throat, blocking his insane attempts to bite me, his arms and legs are running wild. His hands outstretched, grabbing onto me, scratching me, holding and sliding down my clothes. He ripped my shirt off completely, exposing my chest, although I still had my bra on, my jeans were getting ripped to shreds as well. They were going to be shorts any minute now I swear! But I can't manage to get him off me! Then Cat was behind him, hitting him round the head with a chair. It's a good job his head was lower down – my arms were getting tired – for I'm not sure if she could've lifted the chair up very high, bless.

The guy was going down, he wasn't on my anymore, in fact he wasn't really moving at all. Lying facing the ceiling on the floor, eyes fixed on one spot. Clearly now dead.

"Cat." I almost whispered. She carried on hitting him with the chair.

"Cat you can stop doing that now." Louder this time, in case she hadn't heard me the first time round. But she didn't stop.

"Cat! For Christ' sake cut it out!" I yelled at her now, and she registered the impatient tone in my voice.

"Sorry Tori, I know you told me to stay under the desk…" What is she like eh?

"Don't worry about it, come on Cat, we'd better go check on Robbie."

"But what about Jade?" She frowned, thinking I'd forgotten about her. How could I forget Jade, paha!

"Oh you do make me laugh sometimes Cat. Jade can take care of herself."

"Yeah I guess so… Hey, where are your clothes?" She sounded confused, wondering what had happened.

"They got ripped off by… Whoever that was."

"Kay kay, let's go then." She seemed satisfied with that answer, couldn't be giving a care in the world in my opinion. She walked out the door and headed towards media, with myself close behind, arms folded over my chest, doing my best to cover up whatever my bra wasn't. And off to see Jade…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los Angeles _****_Apocalypse_**

_Hollywood Arts is closed for the holidays, with a few exceptions.. But it turns out to all go horribly wrong, or so it seems. 'Wednesday... Wednesday 12th December ruined my life forever in one sense, things would never be the same again, and yet it would also bring about something which, in time would surprise even me, yet fill me with so much happiness you wouldn't believe.'_

_I do not own any of the characters and only the plot ideas belong to me._

**_Chapter 5_**

Interestingly enough, the media room was only down the corridor, and as Cat and I were about to turn the corner where it was, Jade and Robbie rolled round the corridor.

"Err… Where's Rex?" I asked, it's strange seeing Robbie without him.

"Err.. Where the hell are your clothes?" Jade, turning my cool question and making everything awkward. But I waited to answer that, I wanted to hear Robbie's response first.

"He… Got eaten." Robbie groaned, almost bursting into tears. But _THANK GOD_! I'm sorry that he's upset and everything, but I couldn't stand that stupid puppet. However, I guess he caught the look of relief on my face, because a few seconds later he broke down into tears, water flowing down his cheeks, and ran off. I suppose I may have rocked the boat a bit far this time.

"Robbie!" Cat cried, running after him, "It's okay! Come back!"

Well that was them two gone. Leaving me and Jade standing here awkwardly, it felt like an age before anyone said anything. And of course it had to be me first, didn't it?

"Did you really mean what you said back in Sikowitz's classroom?"

"Of course I did… Why would I have said it otherwise?" Her first, '_Of course I did_' was impossibly monotonous.

"Well it meant a lot Jade, thank you."

"So what really happened to your clothes then?" A quick change of subject, Jade said it almost teasingly, although I can't tell if she's taking the piss or if she's trying to be subtle and flirt with me.

"They kind of got ripped off by someone trying to eat me…" I said, a little embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks burning up, God they must be so red!

"Oh yeah about that" Jade must have found an answer from the media room, "They are zombies, as it turns out, so I guess I'm off the hook for stabbing that girl in the back of the neck, eh?"

"I guess so." I almost chuckled. That can't be right though, she must be having me on.

"Anyway I guess we should probably find you a shirt and some trousers to replace your half torn jeans."

"There's bound to be some in lost property, c'mon Jade, it's back the way we came."

_A few more minutes later…_

"Oh look Tori, we're here. In ya go."

Before I could mention that it wasn't lost property, and that it was actually the janitors' closet, she'd pushed me in, following after and closing the door again behind her.

"Umm, Jade I thought we were going to lost property for some spare clothes?"

"Well to be honest I was actually hoping we wouldn't need that. I mean… What would be the point in putting them on… Just to… Take them back off again?" Oh my God what's she saying to me? Scratch that. What is the girl _doing_ to me? Her thigh's rubbing up against mine, arching her right leg up at a ninety degree angle, and at this point I've already been hoisted up onto the nearest surface. Then her lips, slowly drawing closer to mine, but not quite touching. Our eyes gazing into each other's. I thought about saying something but then as she tilted her head and closed her eyelids I decided against it and followed suit. Tilting mine to the other side. Our lips met, but didn't close in for a kiss at first, no. We just stayed like that for a few seconds, lips touching one another's. Open mouthed. Then I close mine for the kiss, and we go again, slowly at first but then it gets rapid. Intense. Next thing I know her tongue's down my throat. Oh I absolutely love this! But then she retracts, and instead of my _lips_, hers are now on my neck, kissing away, painlessly biting here and there, nothing to draw blood, just a bit of playful banter.

Her hands move out of my long flowing hair, down the back of my neck and heading south across my spine, until she reaches the strap. She starts to undo it, but then waits a second, and stops kissing me.

"Jade…?" But she remains silent. She looks as if she's listening for something. But what?

"Ahahahah come on! Let's go in here!" _Shit!_ It's Cat. Jade retracts from me and steps back. I take to covering myself up again, but only just in time, because then the door to the closet opens, and Robbie steps in, Cat holding the door open, as if playing gentlemen except the roles have somewhat reversed.

"Oh hey guys! Hehe, fancy seeing you in here!" Cat had clearly been over excited. Yet again. But Robbie was more on his guard.

"What were you two doing…?" He asked. I could tell he was still upset about Rex. I start to respond to his question,

"We were just looking for-" But then Jade cuts me off.

"Better question, what were you two on your way in here for?" Aggressively, yet defensively at the same time. I forget she can be like this a lot of the time, but why now? Is she honestly just being defensive and trying to cover both our backs, or is she annoyed that she'd been interrupted?

"Urrr…" I guess there wasn't a feasible answer in his mind.

"Urrr nothing Robbie, now get out of my way!"

She pushed past him and ran off down the corridor, completely ignoring what had just happened, and not inviting me to go along, or anything. You know I'm still trying to figure out what actually just happened. From one line of things it felt so right, but from another… Wrong. She's got a boyfriend, if he's still alive, but I expect he is, I mean he's in France right now. And what am I doing? Going along with it all! I need to get my head straight. I follow, wandering out the door but in the opposite direction. In fact I just head straight outside, hoping the fresh air should do me some good.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los Angeles Apocalypse**_

_Hollywood Arts is closed for the holidays, with a few exceptions.. But it turns out to all go horribly wrong, or so it seems. 'Wednesday... Wednesday 12th December ruined my life forever in one sense, things would never be the same again, and yet it would also bring about something which, in time would surprise even me, yet fill me with so much happiness you wouldn't believe.'_

_I do not own any of the characters and only the plot ideas belong to me._

_**Chapter 6**_

All is silent. For a while at least. Everything except the gushing wind outside, and the blizzard like snow falling from the skies making it impossible to see more than five feet in front of you.

I make my way over to the parking lot, or at least I think I'm going in that direction. So I wander for a while, not really keeping track of the time. Five minutes could have passed, or it could have been an hour. I tell you it certainly feels like it's been an hour at any rate, but my thoughts are so messed up right now it could be misjudging time itself. After a long – and cold – walk over I find myself back at the edge of the school front grounds, over by the food stall. Slumping down against the edge of it, sitting with my knees cuddled up to my chest, my arms folded across them. Both for keeping warm and trying to comfort myself, and with nobody else here it's the best I can do. Unfortunately though I'm soon interrupted. Hearing the crunching footsteps in the snow coming towards me, and I fear the worst, as they're not coming from the school. They're coming from the opposite direction, entering towards the school. And despite the fact I can't really see much in this terrible weather, I can just about make out a dark figure. Slowly walking towards me.

For a moment I think it's going to be another human eating madman. Or madwoman for that case, seeing as how the first one I encountered was an… Unbelievably attractive blonde… Urgh. Enough of that though. My head needs to be focused on the approaching figure, not on sex.

"Hello? Who is that?" I was surprised to hear the voice come from it, whoever _it_ was; they didn't seem to be any sort of zombie. And it sounded uncannily familiar. Reminding me of an easier day of my life. This one's been a nightmare so far and it's not even bloody lunch time yet.

"Err… It's Tori?" My voice heightened in pitch towards the end, displaying my uncertainty towards the stranger walking towards me. But they're getting closer; in fact I can nearly make them out. Certainly the torn jeans, and the guys dark arms. "ANDRE! Is that you?"

"Tori my lord it's absolutely brilliant to see you! What be you doing out here in the snow?"

"Long story Andre… I'm trying to clear my head. Just shit going down y'know?"

"Hey tell me about it girl, you know this end of the world craze ain' doin' anyone no favours. But ya'll gotta stay on top of life eh?"

"It's not that though, it's Jade. She kissed me in the janitors closet, she was all over me! And now I'm confused as hell, and have no clue what to do. Or what's going on."

"Woah, this is heavy, what about Beck? I mean I could swear those guys were still gettin' it on. And don't get me wrong, I ain' got nothin' against you two girls bein' together, but it's just a bit sudden ya hear?"

"Yeah I hear Andre, I dunno, I guess she thinks he must be dead or something, with all that's happening it wouldn't surprise me. I mean I wasn't sure if I'd ever see anyone else outside the group that's in school today… It was quite scary seeing you walk up, I thought you were a zombie until you shouted out."

"Well you know what, I think we should go inside, and get out of this cold. I've been walking a while and I'm absolutely freezing my ass off out here! Let's go see the girl eh?"

So we strolled indoors, and tried our best to close the front doors to the place behind us. But I think they must have been a bit damaged when the people broke in. But I guess that's definitely an understatement if anything really, they're completely wrecked! Half of the wood's been splintered, and one of the windows has smashed. So even if we did manage to properly close them I doubt they'd keep much out. They didn't when they were fully functional, so why would it now? But we try all the same, and actually manage to keep some of the snow from seeping into the floors, and the wind has died and quietened a little.

Walking through the lobby we come down to the janitors closet, to see if anyone is still in there. But only Robbie and Cat, sitting in opposite corners, Robbie looking at the floor, I'm guessing still miserable a little about Rex.

"Yo Robbie! What's up?" He doesn't know about Rex yet… I turned towards him and put my mouth to his ear, just close enough so nobody else would hear, and whispered,

"Andre, it's better not to ask, I'll explain in a little bit."

Then Cat looked up at us, but Robbie's head was still facing the floor, solemn. With a trace of a tear starting to flow down the side of his right cheek. She turned her head at the sound of him, and asked, quietly and comfortingly,

"Robbie would you like to be alone for a little?"

You could just about make out the slight nodding movement of his head, it wasn't much but it was noticeable. To Cat at any rate and clearly, because she then got up and walked out the door, hinting at us to follow her.

"Cat where did Jade go?" I asked. I couldn't put it off much longer because I was seriously starting to worry about her, and where she'd gone. Seeing as how she'd gone off in a bit of, what seemed an annoyed state and a mood, it might be best to go and find her, in case she does something. Not to herself of course, but she might go on a bit of a complete rampage if anything and start trashing the school to pieces, or even worse… Killing more people, she got the feel for it after that first blonde girl attacked. Some people say it's an addiction. That the adrenaline kicks in at moments like that, and that people love it. But if so she could get herself seriously hurt, or worse… Dead.

"I don't know, she stormed off didn't she? And then you followed. I just kinda assumed you went after her, but I guess not..." Giggling, I don't know why she finds everything so funny all the time, or maybe she's just a happy person inside. Unlike the majority of the world, but I suppose it's a good thing that she's like that. Keeps a person from getting too miserable. Too alone. I don't want to be alone, we all need people at times, and right now I need Jade. No. I _want_ Jade, so bad.

Without thinking I run off in the direction I last saw her walking towards.

"Tori!" Andre yelled after me. "Where are you going?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los Angeles Apocalypse**_

_Hollywood Arts is closed for the holidays, with a few exceptions.. But it turns out to all go horribly wrong, or so it seems. 'Wednesday... Wednesday 12th December ruined my life forever in one sense, things would never be the same again, and yet it would also bring about something which, in time would surprise even me, yet fill me with so much happiness you wouldn't believe.'_

_I do not own any of the characters and only the plot ideas belong to me._

_**Chapter 7**_

Still running down the corridor, bursting into every classroom I come across. A door on the left, a door on the right. Corners here and there but I still can't find here anywhere! She must have gone on a mission to find somewhere to be alone. I should probably respect that but I can't, I've just gotta see her!

"Jade!" I yell, stopping in the middle of this long hallway that's seeming to just go on forever, turning around on the spot just hoping she'll pop out from nowhere. "Jade seriously where are you?" But no answer. I take to just putting my back against the wall and slowly sliding down it like I'd done outside. She'd better not be in a mood with me. "You bloody idiot Tori, see what ya done now…"

"You know talking to yourself is said to be one of the signs of madness." Jade's head pops round the corner of the door next to me, and starts talking to me calmly. "If you're going to blame yourself for things that aren't true, what are you gonna be doing next eh?" I jump up and leap on her, giving her a massive hug.

"Sorry Jade, I thought I'd done something to upset you."

"Don't be silly, you couldn't upset me really, just come in here with me and we'll sit down for a bit and leave Cat and Robbie to it."

"Oh by the way Andre made his way here, he's with Cat now. Robbie's been left to himself in the janitors closet to get over Rex."

"Andre's back?" Jade looked over in surprise, "And also Robbie shouldn't be blubbering over that thing, it was only a stupid puppet. Why can't he realise that?"

"Yeah he came and found me whilst I was sitting outside, just getting some fresh air. And I know what you mean, but even though he was a puppet to the rest of us, and annoying as hell… He kinda meant more than that to Robbie. I guess he didn't have many friends growing up so he took to Rex a bit too much."

"Yeah and never got out the bloody habit, to the detriment to the rest of us mind. But he'll have to grow up and cope without it now." Her harsher tone is showing now. She did used to get pissed off at Rex really easily, but something in her voice, the way she's saying it all implies she's still a bit angry at Robbie himself for… Interrupting us.

She dragged me into the room she'd just appeared from, which actually turned out to be the black box theatre. All the props were out for the play we'd been working on over the holidays with Sikowitz. Jade had written it herself and had obviously included myself, her and Cat. Robbie was just here to do tech and Sikowitz for help on directing. It was supposed to be about a girls night out on their holiday to New York, and the events that took place. We'd been getting pretty good at it until today happened, and kind of ruined it all.

"I guess we'll never get to perform this in the end then…" Jade sinks into the director's chair that was set out for Sikowitz this morning and lets out a long moan.

"Come on Jade, we can still get round to it at some point I'm sure." Trying to consolidate her, but clearly not doing too well. For she looks up at me and lets out a half scowl.

"How? The worlds come to shit and the guy who could make it all possible anyway hasn't turned up. Probably been eaten or something ridiculous like that."

"Look it doesn't matter, we can still try and get on with it anyway, and it may be the one thing that helps keep us all sane. Come on, did you wanna practice for a few hours before the official home time?" I asked, hoping this would raise her spirits. I guess it kind of did,

"Go on then, thank you Tori. Could you go and get Cat? I'm sure Andre could help do the tech as well."

So I leave the theatre and go back to the closet, hoping I'll find Andre and Cat sitting outside it. But my hopes are a bit slim. Walking back the way I came, coming across all the doors I burst open in my search for Jade. Finally getting back to where I started, and as presumed. They're no longer there. So I knock on the door and enter, finding Robbie still sitting on the floor. He looks up sharply.

"Did you know where Cat and Andre went?"

"No."

Pfft. I can tell he intends to continue to be in a mood with me, so I don't bother. I leave the small space of a closet, closing the door behind me without saying anything in return. Maybe they've gone to Sikowitz's classroom? I mean I guess I may as well check. Walking down the hallway I hear a grumbling noise from behind me, quickly I spin round, analysing every corner in view, and every space. But eventually come to the conclusion that nothing was there. I could have sworn I heard something though. Never mind I suppose.

Taking a right into the class room, I can see Andre sitting in a chair and Cat up on stage performing. So I sit and join him, pulling up the chair next door, and watching her for a minute or two. She didn't realise I was here at start, but then she piped up,

"Tori hey! Did you find Jade?"

"Yeah I found her Cat, she's okay. But she asked if we could go and practice her play with her to cheer her up a little bit." I turn to Andre and ask, "Would it be okay if you came and did tech? Robbie's still a little bit upset about Rex getting eaten."

Andre agrees, and doesn't ask about Rex. I take it Cat explained it to him on their way here.

"Yeah that's cool. I was just practicing up here actually." So with that, Cat jumps off stage and walks over to the door, with us following her. We all turn left, but then I hear that grumbling noise again, and stop dead in my tracks. Andre and Cat look at me, but not in a confused way. In a way that says 'what the hell was that'. That was when we all turned round to face the empty corridor that was of the right of Sikowitz's classroom. Only to see a small child, covered in blood. Hands raised. Mouth open. Then she was running at us, full pelt.

"RUN!" I screamed at the other two. But they didn't need telling once. As soon as the girl started to move they were out of there like a rocket. We ran all the way to the theatre, and burst in through the door all at once, coming to a crash and sliding across the floor.

I rolled over and looked up at the little girl, who just stood there. But then she broke out in laughter.

"ANNNNDDD CUT!" The voice of Sikowitz came screaming through every speaker in the school. "Excellent job guys, I think that's all we'll be needing for now."

"What's going on?" Jade yelled. Now she really was in a temper. "Has this all been some game?" But I'm confused as the next person. I can't tell what's going on. Then Sikowitz comes through the door. Accompanied by the blonde girl that first attacked us, and the tall guy that was clawing at me and trying to get to Cat.

"Well done everyone, you've done an excellent job."

"An excellent job?" I scream at him. "You mean this has all been set-up?"

"Of course dear, you didn't think the world was actually going to end did you?"

"But when Andre came over to me, he said he'd seen the apocalypse from where he was as well!" I'm trying to put the pieces together; this can't all be one big joke. A film for his sake?

"I'm sorry Tori. Sikowitz needed an extra character to appear, so there I was." Andre stood up and joined the others at the door. But then Jade spoke up,

"You mean this was all for some silly little film? How much did you capture on tape?"

"Oh everything, absolutely everything! It was brilliant girls! Seriously well done. I'm sorry we didn't tell you but I was trying to explain to everyone what it would be like to have a film based on real and genuine reactions, real emotions."

And with that, I look at Jade. And she looks at me. I can tell the same thought has popped into both our heads. The same thought? The same word.

Beck.

_**A/N**_

_This is the end, thanks for reading guys, I know it's been extremely short and not the best that's out there. But it's my first one, and I'm also working on a few more that should be coming up soon, although not of the same series or characters. Looking at them in progress as well; they look a lot better, so I'm hoping they'll drag in some better reviews and etc. Any reviews that you could post on it to give me advice for upcoming projects would be appreciated as well, thank you.  
_

_Also thank you to my friend **meganlmj** who helped contribute to a few ideas when I got stuck, and was the person who gave me the idea to start writing fanfiction in the first place. She's inspired my first piece and I know she has a project she's working on herself at the moment. Which I'd recommend reading if you're a Glee fan :)  
_

_**Ben.**_


End file.
